Memory
by YuyuNoFiction
Summary: " La brunette n'hésita pas à utiliser calmement ses dents pour mordre violemment dans le bras du " médecin". Ce qui lui arracha un cri et les gouttes de sangs vinrent se mélangé aux autres liquides présents sur le lit. Mirai repris sa place initiale : droite comme un piquet a fixé le mur en face d'elle, les yeux vides d'émotion..."
1. Chapitre 1

C'était un bon élève. L'un des plus brillant de sa classe. Il voulait avoir le même avenir que son père. Chirurgien neurologique et cardiaque.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi son père était debout en se mordant la lèvres et serrant les poing pour ne pas pleurer ?  
Pourquoi sa mère était assise sur un siège, ses mains serrant son jupon plissé en pleurant ?  
Pourquoi lui, regardait le corps pâle de sa sœur...

Pourquoi ?

Le ciel lui enlevait cet être si pur, si innocent.

Law serra les poing avant de se jeter sur le lit d'hôpital.

\- L-Lamie ! hurla-t-il

Ses parents le dévisagèrent avec une tristesse infinie.

\- Pourquoi t'es partie ! articula-t-il en étant secoué de spasmes.

Sa vue se troubla encore plus quand les larmes franchir la barrière de ses yeux. Avec ses petits poing fragiles, il frappa Lamie dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille.

\- L-Law... Arrête... s'il te plait. demanda à voix basse sa mère.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi !

\- Law ! ça suffit !

La voix grave du père avait résonné dans la salle de mur blanc. Le petit garçon dévisagea son père.

\- Il faut accepter la réalité du sort. Tu crois qu'elle aimerais te voir comme ça ?

Le petit garçon baissa la tête avant de repartir dans sa chambre.

\- Law attend !

\- Laisse-le, il a besoin de temps..

\- Marie...

\- C'est celui qui a le plus été touché... Laissons lui du temps...

Le mari acquiesça en silence.

Le petit brun courrait dans les couloir de l'hôpital avant d'entrer dans les quartiers privé du personnel. Il entra dans sa chambre avant de se jeter dans le lit et de pleurer.

Il s'endormit, les yeux bouffis et fatigué

Hum :

Alors voilà le premier chapitre de Memory. Un ficlet de 5-10 chapitre plutôt court. J'espère que ça vous plaira


	2. Chapitre 2

Une petite brune était branché a des dizaines de perfusions. Elle dormait paisiblement avec un sourire tendre collé à ce visage dont les plaques blanche apparaissaient au fil du temps. Ses cheveux était brun cacao légèrement gras et sales. Des joues creusées et des paupières closes. Si le cardiogramme n'était pas présent, on l'aurait prise pour morte. Ses mains blanches serraient légèrement le draps un peu plus clair. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait avec peine.

Law était assis la, sur une chaise de bureau à la regarder dormir.  
Vous pensait qu'il s'agissait de Lamie ?

En réalité, il s'agissait de Mirai âgée de 8 ans.

\- Père, c'est qui ?

\- Il... aheum il s'agit de ta nouvelle soeur.

Law ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva pas les mots pour s'exprimer. Le future médecin s'approcha du lit de l'endormie.

\- J'laime pas

\- C-Comment ça tu ne l'aime pas ?! Et puis d'abord ce n'est pas toi qui choisis ! On a voulu te faire plaisir en n'en cherchant une qui ressemblait à Lamie et tu râle ?

\- Tu parles d'elle comme un objet. Tu as essayer de remplacer Lamie. Elle a sûrement une famille.

\- Je.. J'ai du travail, je te la confie.

Et son père tourna les talons. Il avait remarquer le changement. Son père s'était crispé quand Law avait prononcés " Elle a sûrement une famille". Alors le futur médecin s'assit sur une chaise, le ventre contre le dossier et il la regarda. Un petit coeur pure dont la fragilité faisait penser à du verre.

Mirai...

Ou...

Lamie ? Tu lui ressembles...

Il devait juste rester là, toute la journée pendant que ses parents travailler. La journée allait été longue.

plus ^^


	3. Chapitre 3

**Réponse aux review :**

 **Guest : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^-^ J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi :3**

La pluie s'abattait sur Flevance. Les nuages gris avaient envahit la vaste étendue limpide et bleu qu'était le ciel. Law était assis à cheval sur sa chaise, les deux bras croisés sur le dossier et la tête posée sur ses deux membres. Il regardait le paysage triste et vide que lui offrait la ville blanche. Le second étage de l'hôpital donnait une vue moyenne sur cette ville encore endormie. Il était 6 heures du matin, il faisait froid. Une plaque pâle était apparue sur son torse. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus... Non il y avait bien plus grave.

Son père...

Law pensait que son père avait su résister, su se battre. Il avait sombrer dans l'alcoolémie et commençait sérieusement à délirer. Il ne frappait pas... pas encore. Il réussissait tout de même à paraître radieux et tenace devant ses patients.

Vous devez vous demander comment il a su ? Eh bien leur "salon" et directement lié au autres pièce -dont sa chambre. L'odeur d'alcool avait envahit sa chambre et probablement les autres salles. Alors que la senteur l'avait sortit des bras de Morphée, il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et entrouvrit la porte. Il passa sa petite tête brune dans le bâillement de la porte et ce qu'il vit le troubla.

Des fiches. Des fiches partout. Une avait volé jusqu'à sa porte et il y jeta un œil grâce à la lumière que la lune émettait. Un dossier sur une jeune fille de 6 ans répondant au nom de Natsuoki. Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils et poussa la porte.

En entendant le grincement, le père leva le regard sur son fils.

\- Law... Aide moi à en choisir une...

\- Mais Mirai... ?

\- Tu ne l'aime pas ? Alors il faut la changer hehe~

Law eu un petit sursaut. Il était obnubilé par ça.

\- Ce ne sont pas des objet, père !

Le regard du géniteur changea. Se faisant plus froid. Law frissonna, il n'avais jamais vu ce regard. La folie dansait dans ses iris noires. Un sourire étrange se colla à son visage.

\- Voyons Law, sois d'accord avec moi. Il faut la remplacer...

\- Tu parles d'elle comme ci...

\- Comme ci quoi Law ? se moqua le père.

\- Comme ci ce n'était pas ta fille !

La conversation fût couper par une sonnerie et l'une des lumière du plan de l'hôpital clignota. Le fixe suivit après, le médecin décrocha.

\- Docteur Trafalgar.

" La patiente Mirai ... de la chambre 706 vient de se réveiller."

\- Très bien, j'arrive.

Et il raccrocha.


	4. Chapitre 4

La jeune fille avait ouvert ses paupières subitement. La jeune infirmière ne l'avais pas vue. Elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle s'était retournée et avait vue la patiente assise dans son lit. En se redressant, elle avait arraché quelques câbles reliés aux perfusions, ce qui faisait qu'elles déversaient leurs contenus sur le drap anciennement propre et blanc. La plus âgée des deux lâcha immédiatement le plateau qu'elle tenait pour aller recoucher la malade.. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle essaya puisque la brunette n'hésita pas à utiliser calmement ses dents pour mordre violemment dans le bras du " médecin". Ce qui lui arracha un cri et les gouttes de sangs vinrent se mélangé aux autres liquides présents sur le lit. Mirai repris sa place initiale : droite comme un piquet a fixé le mur en face d'elle, les yeux vides. L'infirmière s'empressa de saisir le téléphone fixe posé sur la table de nuit et composa en vitesse le numéro fixe du Docteur.. Elle expliqua la situation au grand médecin Trafalgar et il lui avait bien dit de ne rien faire. Elle raccrocha et la colère repris le dessus quand elle regarde la demoiselle.

\- Sale môme ! cria la jeune femme en levant son poing.

Son poignet en l'air fût attraper et l'infirmière se retourna vivement, prête a mettre une baffe à celui ou celle qui lui empêchait de frapper cette gamine mais elle sursauta. Le docteur Trafalgar se trouvait justement devant elle. Elle prit peur et s'enfuit.

Le Docteur ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant le vent frais pénétrer dans la chambre silencieuse et le petit garçon s'était assis sur une chaise pour s'installer près de Mirai.

~~

Le petit garçon était tapis dans le dos de son père mais étant donner qu'il partit ouvrir la fenêtre, il n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir près du lit. La jeune fixait le mur d'en face. Law passa sa main devant le regard vide de la jeune fille mais celle ci tourna machinalement sa tête vers lui et elle se mit à le dévisager. Law frissonna. C'était vraiment dérangeant.

\- Je vois que tu as fait connaissance de ton frère. dit le père en ouvrant la fenêtre.

La jeune patiente tourna rapidement la tête vers le médecin et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne reconnait pas leurs visages.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

La jeune fille refusa.

\- C'est normal, tu as perdu la mémoire.

Le petit garçon fronça à son tour les sourcils. Pour lui c'était normal ?! Law ne voulait en entendre plus :

\- Père ?

\- Oui, Law ?

Le petit garçon montra le drap qui était maintenant coloré de plusieurs teintes qui se mélangeaient

\- Oh non ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant ! C'est toxique ! dit-il avant de prendre Mirai comme une princesse.

On l'engueulait maintenant ? C'était la meilleure. Law remarqua que ses jambes était blanches comme neige mais que de nombreux bleus les parsemaient. Mirai ne parla toujours pas.. On avait coupé sa langue ou ? Son père lui envoya un regard et le petit garçon se dépêcha de changer les draps et de reboucher les perfusions-intraveineuses. Le père reposa la fille délicatement sur le lit, elle ne broncha pas.

Et puis un boum retentit.. Et leurs vies allaient basculées..


	5. Chapitre 5

Les balles explosaient les fenêtres et un gas toxique se propageait rapidement dans la ville blanche. Les flammes ardentes consummaient les habitations les plus faibles. L'enfer se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle regardait faire et elle entendit des gens courir et se ramasser au sol.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit noirci par la fumée et se débrancha, ce qui fît retentir son cardiogramme. Des hommes en combinaison ouvrir la porte de la chambre, l'un avec un lance flamme l'autre avec un couteau dans la main. Ils portait eux deux des combinaisons anti-radiation. L'un d'eux s'approcha de la plus petite

\- Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? Questionna celui qui était à l'arrière.

\- Oui sinon ce machin truc aurait pas sonner. Lui répondit son collègue comme si c'était une évidence.

\- On l'embarque comme les autres ?  
\- Bah.. heu ouai..

Celui qui c'était approcher fini de débrancher les intraveineuses et pris la petite fille dans ses bras.

\- He ! Elle pèse pas lourd dis donc !

\- Fais voir..

\- Tiens.

Il lui passa le "cadavre"

\- Ah ouai t'as raison.. enfin on a encore du boulot.

Il balança la jeune fille dans un chariot qui devait contenir d'autres corps puisqu'il y avait du sang sur les parois du vieux bois de la brouette. Mirai se demandait comment allait Law ? Même si elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait - Elle l'avais entendu le dire à plusieurs reprise à ses parents.- Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. C'est vrai, ce n'était qu'une remplaçante mais elle ne désespérait pas pour autant. Il allait finit par l'accepter ? Même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle soit en vie..

Le corps de Mirai fut déposer - balancer- dans un camion où ils ne savaient pas où ils iraient. Dans le tas d'enfant, et reconnut le bonnet de Law.. mais lui n'était pas là. Elle marcha à quatre-pattes jusqu'à la chose en tissus et la saisit entre ses doigts fins. Elle le mit sur ses cheveux brun et se rallongea sur les corps sans vie.

Dans un autres contexte ça aurait put être confortable.. en fait non il n'y avait aucun contexte pour " _ça_ ".  
Avec un peu de courage et entre deux haut-le-coeur, elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de dormir

La fille de faible constitution s'endormit en voyant qu'ils s'éloignaient petit à petit de Flevance qui était bouffée par les Enfers.

Le soleil se levait doucement sur le Royaume et une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait de la ville maintenant exterminée de toute population..

Ou c'est ce qu'on crû..


	6. Réveil en terres inconnues

**Désolé pour l'attente mais j'avais To-Ta-Le-Ment oublié d'écrire ce chapitre 6. Je l'ai commencé hier et je l'ai finit ce matin mais j'en suis plutôt fière. Je vous laisse donc, bonne lecture à vous ^^**

* * *

Les cris des mouettes lui fit ouvrirent les yeux. Doucement, Mirai s'éveilla. Elle observa la pièce, cela ressemblait à une infirmerie. Elle regarda instinctivement par la fenêtre mais elle constata qu'elle n'était pas à Flevance mais sur une montagne d'ordure.. Son coeur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle se demanda où était Law.

Mirai entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle tourna sa tête vers celui-ci. Un grand - très grand- homme blond au manteau rose rentra dans la pièce en se cognant :

\- Itai ! Qu'est-ce que les portes sont basses ici. _grommela le blond._

Prise de peur, la jeune fille se recula violemment contre le mur, tremblotant comme une feuille.

\- Mh ? _Doflamingo releva la tête vers elle._ Ah tant mieux ! tu es réveillée !

Il s'approcha d'elle en déposant son manteau rose sur une chaise. Il s'assit sur le rebord dut lit et regarda la demoiselle apeurée avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je suis Joker mais je t'en prie, appelle moi Doflamingo.

Il sentait qu'elle renfermait quelque chose en elle, mais quoi ? La jeune fille était effrayée par le jeune homme de 25 ans et elle n'osa pas s'approcher.

\- Ah je crois avoir quelque chose pour toi. _sourit Doflamingo_

Il se leva et fouilla dans l'immensité du manteau rose. La jeune fille, curieuse, se rapprocha du rebord du lit. Le jeune homme sentait l'envie de Mirai d'ici, il en eut un petit sourire en coin. Il se retourna avec un grand et doux sourire, tenant un petit ourson entre ses mains, petit ours blanc aux grands yeux noir.

Si la jeune fille savait parlait elle aurait dit quelque chose, mais elle se contenta d'ouvrir les bras avec des yeux brillants. Doflamingo eut un petit rire, elle était si mignonne. Il revint vers elle et Mirai saisit le petite peluche en la frottant contre son nez. Le grand blond se rassit donc mais elle eut un petit mouvement de recul.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal, d'accord ?

Il approcha sa main de son crâne et vit qu'elle était devenue docile. Il caressa ses cheveux qui était doux. La petite fille attrapa un petit carnet et le stylo posé sur la table de chevet.

" Où sommes-nous ?"

\- Sur mon territoire, une île perdue.

Sa bouche forma un "o" de surpise puis son regard s'illumina.

" Auriez-vous vu un petit garçon d'environ 10 ans, avec des plaques comme moi ? il a des yeux gris et de trèèès grandes cernes "

\- Oh tutoie moi s'il te plait. Tu parles de celui là ?

Il pointa du doigt un garçon assis sur une montagne de ferraille, un bonnet blanc défoncé sur la tête. Mirai approuva.

\- Il veut nous rejoindre car il lui reste peu de temps à vivre, c'est pareil pour toi je suppose ?

Mirai baissa la tête, il avait raison.

\- Tu voudrais nous rejoindre ? Je pourrais t'offrir une fin de vie paisible..

Doflamingo restait Doflamingo. Un profiteur.

" Mais que faites vous exactement ?"

\- On se venge du gouvernement..

"Ca me va"

\- Dit moi jeune fille, quel est ton prénom ?

" Je m'appelle Mirai "

\- Enchanté et bienvenue dans ta nouvelle famille, Mirai Don Quichotte.


End file.
